


A beautiful sound; a horrible curse

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Imagery, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@blurryface tweeted: PAUSE THEMUSI CPUT THE HEADPHO NESDOW N YOU CANT BEATM E IF YOUD ONT KNOW IM ARO UND</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful sound; a horrible curse

_& & if you looked back you wouldn't see me_

Beautiful red wells up, flows over, a slice in the earth and body of life. Bleeding up water, a spring, his body is a planet and he is its God, his razor is its apocalypse, a thing that will lay waste to the ground and ruin. 

Blood is the water of his lifeblood, a beautiful red that dries to an ugly brown. 

His lips suck the blood from his arm, a metallic drink that won't sustain him, that dries his mouth and fills his senses with metal and static and nothing. 

His self harm is pretty this time, a razor to make clean slices in his earth, in his world, while other times has been a needle ripping up his skin, anything sharp leaving valleys in his skin, in his planet.

Waterfalls begin from his eyes, crashing down into a lake that is his lap. 

The razor slices again, creating springs that flow into rivers down his arm. 

It's beautiful. 

He hears someone yell, but it sounds far away. 

Someone grabs his apocalypse from his hand, pressing their hand over his inner right forearm where he's split his skin open to expose his water, his life, his blood. 

Someone calls his name, Josh, Josh, as he fades away.

_& & you'd see a shell of who I used to be_

He awakes in a hospital. 

A stark white, the sun growing and growing in order to swallow his body, his planet. Whoever resided wouldn't have time to escape. 

"Josh?" 

That's Tyler voice, Tyler, the twin planet or a star too far out of reach, he can never tell. 

"Josh, why didn't you talk to me?"

The people that live on his planet of a body have mined his vocal chords, carrying them away for power. He couldn't speak if he tried. 

"God, Josh, you could've died! You almost died!"

Tyler is making his own waterfalls that have no lake to fall into, or sending of solar flares bright enough to be seen by the people of Josh's planet. 

They set up experiments to watch the skies. 

"Please, please promise me you'll never do that again."

The people living on the planet named Josh are unsure what to do about the new phenomena in the sky.


End file.
